Why me? Why?
by Epicpikachu15
Summary: Why did they pick me? I'm not special, Am I? I wish i remembered.
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft Fanfic: Why me? Chapter 1

Epic POV

God I hate this place, to many screams, to many needles. Why did they need me anyways? There's nothing special about me, is there? I doubt it. I haven't done anything amazing, unlike my cell mate. Now there's someone amazing. I heard he was the first dragon hybrid WAP needs a different hobby instead of taking normal people away from their friends and families. Screw hybrids, what good are they anyway? Of course I am one. But that doesn't matter, does it? Everyone except the needle surgeons are. I don't even think their fully human either. I've been in the WAP lab for 4 weeks now and they already gave me a name. Queen Blood. Dragon hybrids are the most powerful and hardest to control, so why do they make us anyways? We're always gonna kill people. Unless that's their intention, make people afraid of us and then they get even more test subjects. Crap I hear them coming. God why me? I've heard of people dying in here. I hope I'm not the next one.

"Queen Blood" I hear them say to me, oh great, now the idiots are talking to me. "We're taking you to a bigger cell so we can see your full transformation." So they want to die? Wow their stupider than I thought.

"And we're taking your cell mate there too," Genius, two dragon hybrids in one, big, cell. What do they want, a fricking free for all? Not to metion, I'm the most powerful dragon hybrid there is. Maybe even most powerful dragon there is.

"Well, unchain me first then we can talk about this." I say to them.  
"We will if you put your wings and claws away." Did they really just say that to me? "Asses, you did this to me and you both know I can't get rid of them." I snap. Then they don't answer me. "ANSWER ME! HOW DO YOU THINK I GOT THIS WAY? WELL?!" I scream. Screw it, I think. I open my mouth as wide as it will go, and fire comes out.

? POV

Poor Queen Blood, doesn't even know her real name. I hear her scream and I look up, knowing what she'll do next. She always does this when they piss her off. I close my eyes, since fire hurts them. Not as much as water hurts me but close enough. A minute later, the fire is still crackling.


	2. How can I make her remember?

? POV (continued for last chapter)

"Epic, was that nessisary?" I ask her. She looks at me weird, like I grew two heads.  
"Didn't know you could talk. That's cool. And who are you talking to? Me? I don't even know my real name ok? Got that Enderlox?"  
I flich, I hate it when people call me that.  
"I'd prefer Ty," I stand showing her my full height. She laughs.  
"You think you can intimadate me, wow your stupider than I thought."  
She's right, she's the most powerful dragon hybrid ever created. Even more powerful then real dragons, but that's why WAP MADE hybrids. To fight.  
"Ok then Ty, do you wanna escape?" I hear her say and grin looking at the piles of ash, what used to be humans. She burned everything except the lab coats. Smart, powerful, and kinda cute. I mean we came from the same village, so we grew up together. She had her memory erased so she doesn't remember me. At all. But I rememeber everything about her. Her chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and that crisp white smile are still fresh in my memory, like it was yesterday. I put my lab coat on and then I unchain her. Since she's more powerful, they chained her up, because she could blast her way through the cement wall, if she wanted. Being an Elemental dragon has is disadvantages sometimes. Then she puts her lab coat on and we run for our lives.

Epic POV

Why did Ty call me Epic? Is that my real name? It sounds famillar.  
_"Forget that" _I hear my dragon say.  
"Haven't heard from you in a while" I think. Stupid WAP, did they think I wanted someone else in my brain, jerks.  
_"I've been waiting for you to escape, and nice going back there," _my dragon says  
"Thanks, felt good blasting the idiots in the face" I start grinning like crazy.  
_"I know right, oh and by the way your almost out, you might wanna tell your friend ok?" _My dragons says.  
"Got it thanks Queen." I think to her.  
_"No problem, can't wait to get out."_ She answers.  
"Hey Ty, Queen says we're almost out of this hell hole." I say to him.

**_END OF CH1._**


	3. Sorry 4 DA wait :p

CHAPTER 2

Ty POV  
I can't wait to get of this place. I'm glad we're almost out though. It sucks that we couldn't save any others though. We would have risked our escape.  
"Jeez you make it sound like the end of the world there." I hear Enderlox say in my head. Sharing one brain with two entities sucks.  
"It ain't no picnic for me either." He says. I roll my eyes. "Whatever, I don't care." I snap.  
"Meow, somone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Enderlox says.  
"Hey Ty, you talking to your dragon?" I hear Epic ask.  
"Yea, are you?" I ask her, knowing that her dragon is probbaly nicer and would give her more information. She nods.  
"Sad really, you can't ask her if she wants to go out with you because your to nervous."  
Enderlox says. "In fact I'm betting that you don't want her to find her boyfriend, cuz you want her all to yourself."  
"Would you shut up?" I snap, knowing where this is going.  
"Fine, but keep this in mind: she will find him, its up to you if you want to tell her who he is, and if you do her memory will come back, fully. So she would remember you and the proficy." He says. "How do you know all this?" I ask him. "I overheard them talking." He answers "Them? Who's them?" I ask. "Their... oh we're out finally." I says dodging my question. "Took long enough enough right Ty?" Enderlox says. "Hey Ty," I hear Epic say. "What?" I ask. "Where are we gonna go?" She asks. "I know a friend nearby, why?" I ask. "Queen told me to ask you because she said 'I'm not sleeping outside.' Then I joked 'so you'd rather that we'd go back?' Then she shut up right then and there." Epic told me. I started to laugh. Then we reached the fence. "What are we gonna do now?" I ask. "This." Epic says and slashes her claws so fast I can't keep up with them. By the time she's done her lab coat is ripped up too, along with a smallish circle shoulder height. "Great only found a small weak spot. Would have made it bigger if I could, but we can fit through this."  
She backs up a bit, goes on one knee in runners position, and charges straight to the hole.


	4. Updatestory junk XD

CHAPTER 3

Epic POV

Dangit. My claws need to be sharpened. But I made a hole big enough. Thankfully. I back up prepaired to get a running start. Getting down on the grass never felt so good, knowing I'm about to be free. I start running, knowing what movment I should do, and with a certin momentum. I'm about to reach the fence. I jump twist my body in a circle, putting my wings as close as I can. I feel a slight sqeeze on my shoulders and then I hit the ground. I'm out! "WOOOOOOO!"  
I scream. I'm so happy! "YES! FREEDOM!" I hear Queen say. "And wipe that stupid grin of your face." She snaps. "MAKE ME I'M HAPPY!"

**SHORT CHAPTER IDC :3 but it might be a bit b4 I can get 2 get more ? out cuz I got exams soon (YAY ? FML) btw I am accepting OC's just PM me :3**


End file.
